To Feel a Mother Touch
by Lil Hamari
Summary: Hiei, a mere child harden by betrayals. Beaten for being a forbidden child. Can anyone teach him the comfort of being loved or would he lead a destructive life?
1. Infamy

Two crimson eyes stared at a young woman fast asleep on the tree of ages. Her body curled around a young kitsune. Curious he slowly walked towards them only to face two azure eyes.

He blinked.

She smiled.

"Hello"

His body went rigid. His hand touched his katana. If anything went wrong he would kill her.

Seeing the child hesitate Kagome soundlessly reared herself in a sitting position.

She softly brushed the young kitsune face.

"No need to be afraid. I won't harm you."

His eyes clouded with hatred.

That is what the bandits said yet they now laid 8 feet under.

Humans were despicable creatures with no honor.

He will not make the same mistake again.

* * *

 **Words: 118**


	2. Grief

Kagome eyes sadden with sorrow.

This youkai child was treated harshly by the looks of it.

By watching his stance and his clothes stain in blood, one can assume that there was a massacre. For just or not she will not query.

Her eyes dropped.

"Shippou."

"My son name is Shippou."

Hiei eyes stared at the young kitsune asleep on his mother lap.

"I can promise you that no harm will come to you."

"LIES!"

His aura clashed towards her. Violently trying to shake her up, yet Kagome held strong.

She could easily overpower him, but she would only distress him further.

Expanding her soothing aura further, she saw the child shoulders drop.

No longer clashing his aura towards her instead she saw two tired eyes.

Tears pricked her eyes, no longer was she smiling.

* * *

 **Words: 135**


	3. Perserve

Smelling tears from his mother, Shippou woke.

"Mama, what's wrong."

"It's nothing, sweetie."

Yet his mother tears still shed.

Sniffing his surroundings he noticed a youkai child.

His eyes narrowed

A forbidden child

The one who cause his mother to weep with sorrow

Locking his eyes with his, he hissed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAMA!"

Kagome gasped, but Shippou took no notice.

His eyes turned cold

Remembering the abuse and the wretched names

How useless he felt for doing naught for the kind miko

A miko who could have eliminated him, yet took him in as her own

No, not anymore

He will defend his mother honor

* * *

 **Words: 107**


	4. Unjustifiable

"FOXFIRE!"

"SHIPPOU NO!"

Kagome gasp in horror as she saw Shippou foxfire hit Hiei, but luckily he dodge it straight on time.

" _Predictable, humans and youkai are all alike."_

Hiei unleashed his katana from his sheath and aimed it straight at them

Quickly, Kagome flicked a barrier keeping her son and herself safe

xxx

Hiei was not pleased

He kept attacking the barrier over and over, yet the barrier held strong

While he was tiring himself out

xxx

" _Think Kagome, think. At this rate he'll break my barrier."_

Just when she was about to give up hope, Hiei stops attacking them for he was feeling fatigue and drowsy. It was to be expected for he have not eaten for a very long time.

Trying to regain his strength, he fled the forest before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Words: 132**


	5. Regret

"Mama, we did it!" said Shippou with excitement. Proud to defend his mother, but Kagome eyes did not lighten. Her azure eyes were dull with remorse. Suddenly, he felt so ashamed knowing it was him who brought her to this state.

"Mama?"

Kagome eyes met his and he cringed.

Her hand lifted and he shut his eyes.

Afraid that she would smack him.

No, instead she brought him close to her bosom.

"Shippou, my love, you should have known better than to jump to conclusions," she murmured softy.

"But he made you cry."

"No, he did not."

"Then why did you cry, Mama?"

"His eyes."

Shippou tinted his head to the side.

Confusion clouding his eyes.

* * *

 **Words: 116**

 **Note: 10 reviews or more to post the next drabble. So lets meet that quota.  
**


	6. Compassion

"His eyes

It showed pain and wariness

His posture showed his fatigue

It hurt to see a child or youkai in these conditions," Kagome said softly

Shippou eyes widen, horrified at what he done

Remorse reflecting from his eyes

"Mama, I didn't know

I'm so... so... sorry," stammered Shippou

I know sweetheart, it isn't your fault

Come, let us go find the child

Then you can go apologize to him once we heal him

Yes, mama.

Kagome sweetly kissed him on his cheek . She was proud that her kitsune can swallow his pride and admit his mistake.

Yes, he would grow to be a proud youkai and a wonderful son

* * *

 **Words: 111**


	7. Tense

Worry was crawling down Kagome throat

Afraid that she won't find the little youkai

Whom had stolen her heart

Her need to know that he's safe will quale down her nerves

Until then all she could do is pray

xxx

Shippou tried to calm his mother, but nothing would work

The only thing that would soothe his mother nerves is if they find the forbidden child soon. Yet Shippou was tense for shortly enough the sky would turn black and the moon will shine on them. He did not want anything to happen to his mother. The reason was that youkai tend to come out in this time of day to catch their prey.

Hopefully they are not within anybody range

The bushes rustle

* * *

 **Words: 123**


	8. Weak

Kagome weakly laid her back against the tree

She finally got rid of the lesser demons that were following her

She laughed bitterly

She should have known to be wary at nightfall, were demons comes out to play while the humans sleep the night away

If only she had been careful, her kit would not have gotten hurt

A few tears escaped from her

"Forgive me Shippo"

She held him close to her bosom as she sang quietly

Hoping that Inuyasha will come get them

Or anyone for that matter

xxx

The moonlight shone at two slumber people

One was a miko while the other one was a yōkai

Two gold eyes stared coldly

It sickened him to see such pathetic creatures inside his forest

It would be easy to dispose of them

But that would be too easy

So he left

Next time he would not be kind


	9. Morning

A yawn escaped as two green eyes blinked

"Kaasan?"

Azure eyes met emerald

A giant grin escaped her lips

"Shippo!"

She quickly covered him in kisses

"Stop," he giggled

"Never"

Laughter was heard all throughout the field

Parental love following through it truest form

The mother and child bond unbreakable

xxx

It was by accidental that they found the forbidden child asleep

Deep asleep as his tummy growled with hunger

Beady sweat escaping his brows

Kagome held Shippo closely

Tears prickled her eyes

If they did nothing, he will crease to live

For a child cannot live to long with an empty stomach

Filled with determination Kagome placed Shippo on her shoulder

When she finally got hold of Hiei, she walked away

Heading back to the village

A place she calls home


End file.
